the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 Sep 2017
00:00:22 CHAT Chase McFly: Sad 00:02:31 CHAT South Ferry: LLook, 00:02:34 CHAT South Ferry: bWe need Policy pages! 00:02:40 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:02:46 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:03:01 CHAT Chase McFly: On a wiki I'm admin on 00:03:04 CHAT South Ferry: bWe MUST retire the rules pages, 00:03:12 CHAT South Ferry: bAnd work on DETAILED policy like popular wikis, 00:03:16 CHAT Chase McFly: There is one 00:03:18 CHAT South Ferry: bLike CC and ESB! 00:03:21 CHAT Chase McFly: Want a link? 00:03:24 CHAT South Ferry: Sure 00:03:27 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: No there ain't XD 00:03:54 CHAT Chase McFly: http://elite-force.wikia.com/wiki/Policies 00:03:55 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: our rules are good the way they are i like them like this 00:04:00 CHAT Chase McFly: It has seveal sectiodn 00:04:07 CHAT Chase McFly: *Several sectiond 00:04:10 CHAT Chase McFly: *Sections 00:04:39 CHAT South Ferry: I bMUST make a proposal. 00:04:43 CHAT South Ferry: bWe MUST be detailed. 00:04:57 CHAT Chase McFly: General, edits, comments, chat, gallery, warning, blocking 00:05:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Can we suse EF wiki as an example? 00:05:13 CHAT South Ferry: bNo, 00:05:21 CHAT South Ferry: bWe use CC or ESB, if this is PROPOSED 00:05:29 CHAT Chase McFly: Why? 00:05:41 CHAT Chase McFly: Just curious 00:05:49 CHAT South Ferry: bJust BIGGA 00:05:50 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: ...? 00:05:51 CHAT South Ferry: bnothin else 00:06:10 CHAT Chase McFly: South, you okay? 00:06:45 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: "Sorry for butting in, but the mods here don't really have a lot of trust, especially in people who just join chat for the first time. I assume there's a sockpuppet spree going around, but it doesn't call for banning every user who enters. I've also noticed they do IP checks on every new user (I checked with alts). Just forget this chat and go to another one somewhere else on Fandom, or another website entirely" CHAT CHAT aside from checkusers this reminds me of lmr 00:07:26 CHAT Chase McFly: Is that abd? 00:07:30 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: i have an announcement... you all probably won't like this announcement but it's serious 00:07:31 CHAT Chase McFly: *Bad 00:07:44 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ? 00:07:53 CHAT Chase McFly: Yes Brave? 00:08:51 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:09:00 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: i am leaving fandom for my own good there are reasons why i am doing this it's time for me to get a life and deal with life head on i am now an Adult and i need to find a job and get ready for the U.S Army Reserves 00:09:11 CHAT Chase McFly: Sasd 00:09:17 CHAT Chase McFly: *Sad 00:09:21 CHAT Chase McFly: We will miss you 00:09:23 CHAT DB511611: Didnt you already say you were leaving 00:09:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ... 00:09:28 CHAT DB511611: Then came back 00:09:40 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG 00:09:53 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: ill miss yall too of course you all can gmail me Mess and Korra has the gmail 00:10:18 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: bye 00:10:22 CHAT South Ferry: Farewell Brave! 00:10:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, TTWP. o/ 00:10:38 CHAT South Ferry: p/ 00:10:40 CHAT South Ferry: o/ 00:10:40 CHAT South Ferry: Good luck! 00:10:47 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: DB i was stressed at that time but today i have goals to Strike thx for allowing me to be with ya'll 00:11:00 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: Bye now 00:11:02 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: guy called "Gay Light" just joined CCC and asked us what song makes us the happiest 00:11:09 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: and mess has pm-ed me probably to ask me to stay 00:11:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I saw. 00:11:38 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: Cya now 00:11:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ....... 00:12:24 CHAT South Ferry: Farewell Brave! 00:12:27 CHAT South Ferry: Good luck! 00:12:31 CHAT South Ferry: :) 00:12:38 CHAT South Ferry: I hope you find what you are looking for. 00:12:40 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: Gay Light CHAT so much ignorance in 2017 CHAT CHAT in response to someone calling snoop lion snoop dog 00:12:54 QUIT XXThe True Wolf PackXX has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:13:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 00:13:54 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:14:18 CHAT DB511611: b mamma mia /b 00:14:31 CHAT DB511611: b spaghetti and meatball /b 00:15:01 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: TigerTanksHD CHAT I have crippling deprssiom CHAT depression 00:15:15 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: i want to say "i have osteoperosis" but i can 00:15:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 00:15:23 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: t tell if hes serious or meming 00:15:33 CHAT DB511611: Arch dont be rude what if they are srs 00:15:37 CHAT DB511611: :o 00:15:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tiger is banned here for trolling, so I doubt it. 00:15:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: After all, 00:16:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: he told Belle, who really has depression, to kill herself. 00:16:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So fuck him. 00:16:26 CHAT South Ferry: He a crazy dude 00:16:31 CHAT South Ferry: He was also alleged friends with Jake 00:16:35 CHAT DB511611: Pretty much anyone who just goes "I have depression" in a public spot, doesn't have depression, in my book 00:17:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: they may 00:17:58 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: it's possible but a lot of people use it for attention or sympathy 00:18:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I mean I've seen it i've talked about my problems on main a few times and Belle has too 00:18:09 CHAT DB511611: No Mess 00:18:14 CHAT DB511611: Not "they might" 00:18:35 CHAT DB511611: Straight up, anyone who does that, they don't 00:18:43 CHAT DB511611: I've seen it enough times to be convinced 00:19:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tiger PMed the other day saying "I heard you and Jane broke up. Maybe I can bang her now" I legit told him to go fuck himself right on the spot. XD 00:19:15 CHAT South Ferry: alright, 00:19:19 CHAT South Ferry: SO clearly, 00:19:26 CHAT South Ferry: the crippling depression seems to have been a meme by tiger 00:19:30 CHAT South Ferry: Based on comments like that 00:19:42 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:19:46 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: i'm asking him about me taking over his tdl army wiki 00:19:55 CHAT DB511611: If anyone comes up to me in a public place and tells me they have depression, I will immediately legit not believe them 00:22:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I don't believe Tiger at all. 00:23:15 CHAT South Ferry: It's clearly just an edgy meme. 00:23:30 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: http://uadl.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/rights 00:23:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Gay Light was banned for socking. 00:23:42 CHAT South Ferry: Let's discuss: 00:23:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I assume he's Banana. 00:23:47 CHAT DB511611: Even if you convinced me that someone actually does have depression 00:23:53 CHAT South Ferry: /r/TheDemonsLight 00:24:03 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:24:07 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: rip gay light 00:24:14 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: 2017 - 2017 00:24:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 00:24:19 CHAT South Ferry: welcome back Mess. 00:26:40 CHAT DB511611: Yes 00:26:45 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:27:08 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:27:36 CHAT DB511611: Wheres everyone going 00:27:38 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:27:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK> 00:28:02 CHAT South Ferry: Mess gone, AWM gone! 00:28:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: what happened to gay light? 00:28:18 CHAT DB511611: He was banned 00:28:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mess gone, AWM gone! 00:28:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South banned! 00:29:07 CHAT South Ferry: Nope. 00:29:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Ohh ok but why? 00:29:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He was a sock. 00:29:34 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: my PC dies and i miss everything 00:29:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I think he's Banana. 00:29:40 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: OH 00:29:45 CHAT DB511611: PM 00:32:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: who? 00:34:15 CHAT DB511611: Hm? 2016 04 23